


Feline Fine

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bad Puns, F/F, Fluff, Kinktober, No Smut, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 18:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Yang needs a little help to confess to Blake.Written for Kinktober.





	Feline Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried to shotgun with my boyfriend to write this accurately, but we didn't do it enough to get high. I have only gotten high enough to fall asleep really. So I don't really know how it feels.
> 
> In this story, getting high isn't illegal, but it's not common. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober Day 5. 
> 
> Prompt: shotgunning
> 
> Also its not sexual because really, it didn't fit here and shotgunning is more sensual in my experience.

  
“What are you doing?” Blake paused in the doorway to their bedroom, looking confused.

Yang looked up, her lavender eyes a little glassy. “Velvet gave this to me. I was stressed out earlier about confessing to you. She said this would calm me down. She’s right.”

Yang held up a glass pipe and a small purple thing. She lit the end of the pipe and sucked in the smoke. After a moment, she exhaled it into the purple thing. She giggled.

“Wait. What?” Blake’s ear twitched. “Confess what to me?”

“That I really like you,” Yang grinned lopsidedly.

Blake stared at Yang for a moment, not understanding. Of course Yang liked her. They were partners and best friends. “Yang…”

Yang giggled and took another hit. “I just realized how that sounded. I like you, homo intended.”

She was high on whatever Velvet had given her. It was hard to feel scared of confessing to Blake with her head in the clouds.

Blake blinked, looking at Yang as she processed her words. A small smile grew on her lips. She sat down on the floor next to Yang. “You didn’t need to worry. I think I like you too. I definitely want to try being with you if that’s what you want?”

Yang looked up at her, in the middle of inhaling from the pipe. Impulsively, she leaned forward, pressing her lips to Blake’s.

It took a second for Blake to respond, but when she did, it stole Yang’s breath. Blake’s lips were soft and warm, moving hesitantly against hers. When the blonde exhaled, the smoke passed between their mouths.

Blake coughed a little, breaking the kiss. “What is that anyways?”

“Um. I can’t remember what Velvet called it. I think she said it was Spice? Makes sense because my throat burns.” Yang laughed as Blake wrinkled her nose.

“I was going to ask to try it, but if it burns…” Blake shook her head.

“I could always just pass the smoke to you?” Yang suggested. She had seen Coco and Velvet doing that before.

Blake tilted her head cutely, her ears twitching with interest. “Alright.”

“Just inhale the smoke this time.” She grinned and lit the pipe again. When her lungs were filled with the smoke, she leaned forward.

She kissed Blake slowly, letting out the smoke in a steady breath. Blake inhaled it. Their lips moved together more surely, getting used to the feeling.

The Spice tasted odd, but Blake didn’t mind it. She liked the feeling of the smoke passing between them. It made her feel good. Even a little giddy.

Yang only broke the kiss long enough to take another hit. She passed the smoke to her girlfriend, moaning softly. She was hyper aware of every brush of their skin. With every hit they shared, the feeling intensified.

“Finally,” Weiss said from the doorway and the two girls broke apart. “Don’t mind me, I just needed to grab my scroll. Spray some air freshener. It smells in here.”

They looked at Weiss and started giggling, unsure of what was so funny about the situation, but laughing anyways.

“Hey, I’m getting hungry. Wanna go grab a bite?” Yang asked, running her fingers over Blake’s arm.

“I’d love to.”

_~Months later~_

  
They sat on Blake’s bed, with Yang holding a pipe. She smiled at Blake mischievously. “Ready?”

“Yeah.”

Yang lit the pipe and inhaled the smoke, her eyes twinkling. She gestured for Blake to come closer.

Blake cupped Yang’s face and kissed her, their lips sliding together with familiarity. She took in the smoke that Yang passed to her. Her ears twitched.

“Really?” She pulled back, her golden eyes narrowed. “Catnip?”

Blake started to get up, but Yang pulled her back into her arms. “I’m sorry! Will you _fur_ -give me?” she giggled.

“Ugh!”

**Author's Note:**

> The purple thing is a smoke buddy. I guess it helps keep the air clean and with the smell.
> 
> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other bmblb fic.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
